<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon ball z challenge shy male husband reader x futa Briefs harem by Joey420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482575">Dragon ball z challenge shy male husband reader x futa Briefs harem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420'>Joey420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Futanari, Harems, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Super Saiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I'm putting out a dragon ball z shy husband reader x futa Briefs harem so please give my challenge a chance and check it out. </p><p>Please leave a comment if you accept my challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Futa Panchy Briefs x shy male reader x futa Bulma Briefs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon ball z challenge shy male husband reader x futa Briefs harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so here's the challenge. </p><p>You a young shy innocent male reader was the shared husband of two beautiful futanari and they are Panchy Briefs and Bulma Briefs and you are along with Bulma on there way to meet up at Roshi home for a reunion and there you meet the z fighters and joins them in there crazy adventures and battles. </p><p>Ok so you the shy male reader is submissive only to your wives,  loving, caring, cheerful, loves helping Panchy Briefs in the kitchen and cooking. </p><p>Ok so your wives are perverts only to you, loving, caring, dominant and lives dominating you, breeding you, making love to you.</p><p>Ok so if you want to add more futanari to be your lovers you can add two or three more ok.</p><p>Okso you can choose ether the shy male reader is human or saiyan or neko ok.</p><p>If you choose human he will learn kaioken and ultra instinct </p><p>If you choose neko he will learn ultra instinct </p><p>If you choose saiyan he will learn super saiyan 1,2,3 and 4 ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please accept my challenge i would love read someone story of this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>